happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Back-Breaker
Back-Breaker is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the tan construction worker Cork, who has to carry more on his back. Starring Roles *Cork Featuring Roles *Todd *Neil *Handy *Frilly *Doppler Appearances *Flaky *Peaky *Kiwi *White Kiwi *Platto *The Cursed Idol *Generic Tree Friends Plot At a construction site, Cork is seen lifting a very heavy log with his hands, to no avail. So, he decides to crawl and carry it, which provided to be useful, as he was faster and could carry more. Neil is seen fixing the structure's support, when Cork gives Neil the log, it crushes his fingers, but doesn't cut them off. He lifts it, and gets back to building. Frilly, who was stopping a generic tree friend from crossing the road, sees the construction site and plans to help them know the safety of construction. Handy, who is seen fixing a lightbulb, like in Shard at Work, almost falls, but Frilly sees him and almost catches him, but he falls, and a saw almost decapitates him, but Cork shields him, and the saw bounces off and instead decapitates Flaky. Todd is seen trying to be famous, when he sees the perfect opportunity, at the construction site. Cork is seen with a crack in his shell, so he puts a cork in the hole. Todd decides to destroy everything with a wrecking ball, causing Peaky to get smashed. Frilly sees Todd, who he hates, and goes up to him and makes the machine go in reverse, driving into a wall. Frilly hits him in the head with his club, and Todd says he will stop. Frilly leaves, only to not figure out it was a trick. Todd hits another structure, causing it to collapse. Todd decides to fix it on camera. As he fixes it, Handy is seen fixing the cable, when Frilly decides to help him, which actually helps, but his club rolls off the roof, causing him to chase it. That is when he sees Todd messing with the cable they just fixed. Frilly does a frustrated scowl, and bashes Todd multiple times, and his camera. Todd says he is just ignorant, and throws away his club, which hits White Kiwi. Frilly retrieves it from the skull of White Kiwi, but Kiwi runs away, where she jumps off a cliff. Frilly then sees Todd about to destroy something, so he stops the vehicle, to tell him he was going to drive into a box of mines. Platto sees Handy from across a train track, and waves to him. Handy waves back, and Platto decides to cross, only to be hit by a train. Handy covers his eyes, and gets back to work, only for the TV to turn on. Doppler says a tornado is going to hit, and everyone, especially Frilly, freaks out. Everyone decides to block everything with metal. Suddenly, the tornado comes instantly, and everyone is pulled out of the building by the tornado, except Frilly, who tries to hang on to a railing, only for a box of mines to land on him and explode. Handy is trying to grab an engine with his teeth, only to be impaled in the head by a screwdriver. Neil sees a plane flying and tries to float towards it, only to be shredded by the engine. Cork then lands safely on a truck of pillows, and jumps off, only to be crushed by multiple, metal things, including The Cursed Idol, which completely shatters his shell. Todd then sees Cork's corpse, and carries it, thinking he is unconcious. Everyone cheers for Todd. Platto is seen still stuck to the train, as he actually lived, and the "blood" was actually ketchup. Moral Don't carry more than you can't. Deaths *Flaky is decapitated by a saw. *Peaky is smashed. *White Kiwi's skull is bashed by Frilly's club. *Kiwi jumps off a cliff. *Countless generic tree friends die in the tornado. *Frilly dies in an explosion. *Handy is impaled by a screwdriver. *Neil is shredded by a plane engine. *Cork is crushed by many metal objects, including The Cursed Idol. Trivia *This is Cork's debut episode. *This is one of the only times where Todd gets loved. Category:Debut Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images